


The New Leader of The Dregs

by SomeRandomOakTree



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Gen, Inej is confused, Kaz basicaly becomes a farmer, and I still don't believe I wrote this, overuse of em dashes, this makes no sense at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomOakTree/pseuds/SomeRandomOakTree
Summary: The Dregs were thriving under Kaz Brekker's leadership. Unfortunately, Kaz Brekker wasn't immortal, someday the Dregs would loose their leader. Knowing this, Kaz decides to find an heir.
Relationships: Kaz Brekker & Inej Ghafa
Kudos: 23





	The New Leader of The Dregs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Uhh... I have no idea what to say. Enjoy your read and have a nice day!

Nobody really knew who Kaz Brekker actually was, but some things about him were certain: 

  1. He was the leader of the Dregs;
  2. He wore gloves all the time, possibly because his fingers were permanently stained with blood;
  3. His mother was Ketterdam. She birthed him in the harbour;
  4. His father was profit, he honoured him daily;
  5. He was going to die someday. Probably. Maybe. At least most people hoped so.



And some of these things were true—Kaz was, indeed, going to die someday. Fortunately for him, he still had his whole life ahead, which meant that he had time to find an heir to his gang. 

Kaz was determined to find an heir worthy of being the leader of the Dregs. And this led him to an important decision, one that his friends did not approve of.

* * *

At age 27, Kaz Brekker had found the perfect heir.

"Kaz... What is this?" said Inej, entering his office.

"Can't you see?" Kaz gestured to his heir "This is my heir, Alexander. He will be leader of the Dregs once I die. That is, _if_ I die."

Inej looked at Alexander. "But he's a goat."

"And what about it?"

"Nothing." She made a motion to go out of his office but decided against it. "Nice to meet you, Alexander."

Inej might not have appreciated Alexander, but Kaz knew he was the right choice. One day, Alexander would lead the Dregs to glory.

* * *

When Kaz died, the Dregs held a respectable funeral for him, since he had led them to success. 

Kaz Brekker, the bastard of the barrel, died young—as citizens of Ketterdam usually do. When he was gone, he left some money for Inej to help her in her journey to hunt slave traffickers and everything else he gave to Alexander.

Hours after Kaz's funeral, Alexander the Goat became the new leader of the Dregs. He then led the Dregs to their days of glory. Ketterdam would never see another gang as powerful as they were under Alexander's control.


End file.
